


By the Triple Hecate's Team

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, During Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-16
Updated: 2006-06-16
Packaged: 2018-09-03 12:48:44
Rating: Teen & Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8714575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Three double drabbles: 250 words, 200 words, 150 words.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

By the Triple Hecate's Team

_**SPN Fic: By the Triple Hecate's Team**_  
Title: By the Triple Hecate's Team   
Author: Stone Princess  
Fandom: Supernatural  
Pairing: S/D  
Rating: 13+  
Category: Angst  
Spoilers: none  
Date: Oct 2005  
  
Summary: Three double drabbles: 250 words, 200 words, 150 words.  
  
Disclaimer: I owe the creators of Supernatural a huge debt for giving me something wonderful to work with. I do not own or have any rights to the characters herewithin.  
  
Note: Unbetaed, it just sort of fell out of my head. I wish there were more. Thanks to [ ](http://joyfulgirl41.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://joyfulgirl41.livejournal.com/)**joyfulgirl41** for reading and telling me they were good enough.  
  
****  
  
**Flicker**  
  
Driving late at night Dean has lightning burns of memory blurring over his vision when he looks at Sam. Blink. Little Sammy walking but still in diapers, clutching Dean's Luke Skywalker action figure, blue kool-aid stains his chin and hands. Blink. The edge of puberty, his voice not yet breaking, not yet asking to be called Sam, begging Dean not to interfere with the bullies at school, to let Sammy do it himself. Blink. Sam stares out the car window, not complaining about the music, not really present. This new Sam tears something inside Dean, hurts him. Baby Sammy, crying over broken toys is almost a happy memory, different from the Sam next to him that won't shed tears, can't be bought with ice cream, or cured with a band-aid and a kiss. Blink. At 18 and 22 they were the same height, eye level, but all Dean sees is Sam's back as he gets on the bus to leave for California. Blink. Sammy has the kind of demons Dean can't kill, the kind of secrets that burn and fester, and the kind of heartbreak that Dean thought they'd both escape with adulthood. But Dean remembers Sam's smile at age 8, the first time they saw the Grand Canyon, and he knows he'll find something better than band-aids and ice cream, do something better than reading bedtimes stories. He'll fix this, fix Sam, do anything he has to stop his own heartbreak at seeing Sam pulled to pieces like this.  
  
  
***  
  
**Older and Far Away**  
  
The blood is bright, true red in the high summer sun that seems to wash out all other colors. Their dad is doing something. Something, Dean thinks, to get them money, but at 12 Dean's old enough to hold the keys, so he digs around in the trunk, trying to find the first aid kit to fix Sammy's knee. Sammy doesn't cry like the other little kids Dean sees at school, even when Dean wipes off the scrape. When he's cleaned, Dean takes Sammy to a bench and tells him the story of the scorpion and the frog, trying to embellish it in all the right places like their mother used to, to change the voices for each character. Tries to give Sam something that Dean barely had and they both lost.   
  
"Why does the scorpion use his sting, Dean?"  
  
"Because he can not help himself, it's his nature." Dean wonders if he's said it right, his memory of their mother's words isn't as bright, as clear as it once was.  
  
The distant tinkle of the ice cream truck turns Sam's head. Dean only has enough money for one, but it's okay, he's too big for ice cream now anyway.  
  
  
***  
  
**Escape**  
  
The moonlight bleeds through the curtains turning Sam's skin ghostly blue. Sam's breath comes slow and easy, Dean knows he's finally asleep. Dean tries to match the rhythm of his own breath to Sam's, tries to catch sleep, but it's elusive. He rolls onto his back, keeping his hand on the warmth of Sam's hip. There's nothing useful in his head, nothing to mend Sam's heartbreak, nothing that can find their father. Dean did all he could to quiet Sam's mind, to lull him into dreams that maybe this time will be good. Sam shifts and whimpers and Dean knows everything he tried to do is already undone, already broken by whatever haunts them, frequents Sam's nightmares. The light of day will send them on their way again and Dean wonders if the light will come slower if he stays awake. Dean's breath bleeds into Sam's and they both sleep.  
  
~finis~


End file.
